presentable_libertyfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Money
In Exoptable Money Dr. Money, aka "The Breast-Ripper", is a serial killer who purchases and sells items crafted from female body parts to the protagonist in the first game, Exoptable Money. He then sells you a can opener made from human bones for all your remaining lady parts and further on creates a "woman-suit" made from the skins of women. He later dies due being sucked ass-first into space and having major tickling inflicted upon his ass. In his letters, he sends delusional talk about an "East-Breast Conflict", his own term for his serial killing, skinning and ritualistic "de-breasting" of women, and him asking for the skins and body parts of women in the interest of his own sexual gratification. He asks you to send lady parts with a letter written on a piece of dried female skin so that he can: "Breathe through new lips and feel through new flesh." His third letter addresses your lack of sending lady parts, and he then blames you for allowing his "conflict" to spread to the Far East, where he traveled to China and disemboweled a woman, hanging her from a street pole by her own intestines with her breasts carved out of her chest. The fourth one sends you a warning, with a woman's preserved and severed vulva encased in the letter. The fifth one is a box containing a single severed woman's breast containing a deadly virus in the form of a gas that shoots into the player's face through the nipple. An antidote appears in the shop in exchange for female body parts. The sixth letter addresses the fact that you have not bought the antidote, and failing to do so may result in death. The seventh informs you that the "conflict" has ended, as the police are beginning to catch onto his modus operandi. The antidote has also gone down in price. Buying the antidote gives you another letter, thanking you for your business. Letters number 9, 10, 11, and 12 inform you that the antidote is not working as intended, causing various vital organs to fail (particularly the genitals), and he is willing to buy female organs from you along with the other body parts. Letter 11 stating that they are not working because of their origins being from trannies pretending to be women, and letter 12 informs you they must be sold at low price, but you can rectify the issue by selling him organs from real women. Organs from non-binary or other mentally ill queer people are worth no value to Doctor Money, even he isn't as insane as they are. He also compliments your tin can (or your breasts, if you are a female player), informs you to max out the machine to create more female body parts for his own pleasure, and then ceases contact in his penultimate letters. The final letter addresses the player as he wears his "woman-suit" crafted from the female skin and body parts the player harvested from the upgraded lady parts machine, and congratulates you on your can opener that he fashioned from female bones. However, once Doctor Money stepped onto his porch, believing that he had triumphed, his clothing suddenly vanished and he was sucked ass-first into the sky at the speed of light. Once he reached space, his naked ass crashed through the floor in his living room. His ass was sticking out of the floor in his living room whilst the rest of his body was trapped underneath his house. He couldn’t even move a single cheek! Then, his vision somehow transported into his living room, and he became a mere perspective. It was as if he was looking at himself through a security camera. He witnessed a living glass antique doll with blond hair slowly approach his ass, put its head on his asshole, and then scream, '“Your scourning parading, matched! No more truly will away!”'''Immediately afterwards, the doll let loose a high-pitched screech that sounded like the scream of a little girl. This act inflicted extreme amounts of tickle upon Doctor Money’s ass! Category:Characters Category:Exoptable Money Category:Presentable Liberties Category:Tj